


Don't Leave Me

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Newt and Scunner based off of bluestar's "That Ocean is Not Silent".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Ocean Is Not Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895144) by [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/pseuds/bluestar). 



The image of a dying Scunner basically keeping Newt prisoner under his watch stayed with me for weeks after I read "That Ocean is Not Silent", so I finally got around to drawing it! 

 


End file.
